Im Körper eines anderen
by istorija
Summary: Alles fing mit einer dummen Mutprobe an. Denn wegen so einer landen drei beste Freundinnen und Liam, der jede Chance nutzt, um sie zu ärgern, in die Welt von Twilight. Gar nicht so schlimm eigentlich, würden viele sagen. Aber was, wenn sie plötzlich in Edwards, Alice', Rosalies und Esmes Körper stecken und dessen Rolle übernehmen müssen? (MMFF - ANMELDUNG OFFEN!)
1. Prolog

Hey, freu mich, dass ihr auf meine MMFF gestoßen seid.  
Hoffe euch spricht der Prolog an und ihr schickt mir viele tolle Steckbriefe :)  
Den Steckbrief für die Charaktere gibts dann im nächsten Kapitel.  
LG Istorija

Außerdem suche ich eine Co-Autorin für die MMFF :)  
_

**Prolog**

„Wessen dumme Entscheidung war es gewesen, diese dumme Mutprobe anzunehmen?!", fluchte Ava laut in die Dunkelheit, die nur durch das Licht der Taschenlampe in Hannahs Händen erhellt wurde.

„Hey!", kam es von Charlotte, auch Charlie genannt.„Ihr habt Liams spöttisches Grinsen nicht gesehen, dann würdet ihr verstehen, warum ich zugesagt hab. Außerdem …"  
Charlie war gerade richtig in Rage und wollte erst richtig loslegen, weil Ava mal wieder versuchte ihr die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, als sie von Hannah unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich kanns mir denken und jetzt fangt keinen Streit an!", versuchte sie zu schlichten und hätten die beiden anderen Mädchen ihr Gesicht gesehen, wären sie sich sicher, dass Hannah sie gerade mit einem strengen Blick bedachte.  
Hannah war schon immer die Vernünftigste der drei Mädchen gewesen und wusste immer, wie sie ihre zwei besten Freundinnen beruhigen konnte.

„Und jetzt weiter, sonst kommen wir bis morgen früh nicht an dieser dummen Hütte an", fügte sie noch hinzu und lächelte zufrieden, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr die anderen beiden schweigend folgten.  
Eine ganze Weile gingen sie durch den dunklen Wald, stolperten hier und da über eine aus dem Boden herausragende Wurzel bis Ava und Charlie es nicht mehr aushielten und wieder zu streiten anfingen.  
Dieses Mal hatte Hannah keine Lust zu schlichten, denn die Ruhe würde sowieso nicht lange anhalten.

„Da ist es!"  
Und genau das brachte die beiden Streithähne dazu, in ihren Anschuldigungen inne zu halten und dort hinzusehen, wo Hannah gerade mit der Taschenlampe hin leuchtete.  
Sie hatten es tatsächlich gefunden.  
Die alte McKanzie Hütte.  
Den Namen hatte sie vor ungefähr 40 Jahren bekommen.  
Angeblich sollte dort einmal ein Mörder mit diesem Namen seine Opfer dort ermordet und vergraben haben. Natürlich war das nichts weiter als Geschwätz. Wie so vieles, was sich die Leute hier erzählten.

„Wir können noch zurück gehen", meinte Hannah, der die ganze Sache langsam gruselig wurde.

„Nein, jetzt ziehen wir das durch", sagte Ava überraschenderweise mit überzeugter Stimme.  
Dabei war sie diejenige gewesen, die am meisten gegen diese Aktion gewesen war.  
Hannah leuchtete ihren Freundinnen kurz ins Gesicht und sah die Entschlossenheit darin; also hatte sie keine andere Wahl als mitzugehen.

„Dann mal los", meinte sie und tat einen Schritt nach dem anderen.  
Langsamer, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, aber keiner beschwerte sich.

Die Tür der alten Hütte knarrte, als Charlie sie vorsichtig öffnete und sie alle drei dann schließlich eintraten.  
Drinnen war nicht wirklich viel Platz und ein muffiger Geruch hing in der Luft, aber ein paar Stunden würden sie es hier drinnen wohl aushalten müssen.

„Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?", fragte Ava an Charlie gerichtet.

„Bis Sonnenaufgang", sagte sie knapp.

„Also noch knapp sechs Stunden", seufzte Hannah.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten die drei Mädchen ihre Zeit damit zu vertreiben, über dies und jenes zu reden.  
Doch wurde es plötzlich völlig still, als sie ein Geräusch in der Nähe der Hütte hörten.  
Beinahe klang es so, als würde jemand um die Hütte schleichen, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.

„Hier ist jemand", flüsterte Hanna, als etwas aufs Dach schlug, und zuckte zusammen, als wieder das Geräusch erklang.

„Neben der Hütte steht ein riesiger Baum. Seine Äste müssen wohl durch den Wind ans Dach geschlagen sein."

Hannah glaubte ihrer Freundin, dennoch wäre sie am liebsten wieder nach Hause gegangen.  
In ihr weiches, sicheres Bett.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, Hannah, geh ich raus und seh nach", meinte Ava und richtete sich auf.

„Ich komm mit dir", schloss sich Charlie ihrer Freundin an und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür.

Bevor sie sie jedoch öffnen konnten, wurde sie mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen.  
Sofort stolperten beide Mädchen zurück und starrten mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die Gestalt vor ihnen.  
Das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment wahrnahmen, war die weiße Maske, der der Fremde trug.  
Hannah fing wie am Spieß an zu schreien und auch ihre Freundinnen taten es ihr gleich, bis der Fremde plötzlich anfing zu lachen und sich dabei den Bauch hielt.  
Irgendwie kam ihnen das Lachen nur allzu bekannt vor.

„Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen!", gluckste er und bevor die drei Liam anschreien konnten wie er so bescheuert sein konnte, sie fast zu Tode zu erschrecken, drehte sich plötzlich alles um sie und das Bild vor ihnen verschwamm.  
Sie konnten noch gerade so den Donner ganz in ihrer Nähe hören, als sie alle vier das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, waren sie zwar nicht mehr in der Hütte, aber dafür noch immer im Wald und es war noch immer Nacht.  
Ava kam als Erste wieder zu sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als sie plötzlich einen blonden, wunderschönen Mann an ihr vorbei rauschen sah.  
Das seltsame war, dass sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail erkennen konnte.

„Kommst du, Esme?", rief ihr der Blonde mit glockenklarer und warf einen Blick über die Schulter in ihre Richtung.

Ava war verwirrt und verstand nicht, was passiert war.  
Deswegen sah sie sich erst mal suchend nach ihren Freundinnen und Liam um, entdeckte sie aber nicht.  
Stattdessen sah sie etwas weiter weg von sich drei ebenfalls schöne Menschen (waren das überhaupt Menschen?), die genauso verwirrt dreinblickten.

Erst Stunden später realisierten die vier, dass sie auf unerklärliche Weise in Twilight gelandet waren. Anscheinend durch den Blitz, der direkt die Hütte getroffen hatte.  
Aber sie waren nicht nur in der Geschichte gelandet, nein, sie waren in die Körper von Edward, Esme, Alice und Rosalie geschlüpft.

Ab nun müssen sie deren Rolle übernehmen.


	2. Steckbrief

**Wichtig**

-Keine Mary Sues, oder Gary Stues, im Klartext: Keine perfekten Charaktere, auch als Vampir nicht.  
-Es wären zwei Mädchen und ein Junge gesucht!  
-Ihr dürft auch mehrere Charas schicken. Allerdings wird nur einer davon ein Hauptdarsteller sein.  
-Steckbrief ausfüllen, Klammern & Sternchen löschen und mit dem Betreff „Twilight" an mich schicken.  
-Die Fragen mit Sternchen (*) müsst ihr nicht unbedingt beantworten.  
-Es gibt keinen Einsendeschluss.

_**Steckbrief**_

Steckt im Körper fest von

( ) Edward  
( ) Rosalie  
( ) Alice

**Allgemeines**

Vorname( es muss nicht unbedingt der erwähnte Name im Prolog genommen werden):

Nachname:

Spitzname:

Geschlecht:

Alter (16 – 18):

Geburtsdatum (Nur Tag & Monat):

Nationalität:

Wohnort: Forks

**Aussehen**

Haarfarbe (Schnitt, Länge, bevorzugte Tragweise):

Augenfarbe:

Hautfarbe:

Körperbau:

Größe:

Gewicht*:

Alltagskleidung:

Schlafkleidung:

Kleidung für besondere Anlässe:

Weitere Merkmale (z.B dicke Nase, Piercing, Sommersprossen ect.)*:

Körperliche Verfassung (z.B hat Hinkebein)*:

Link:

**Charakter (Gebt euch bitte Mühe!)**

Charakter Allgemein (Orientiert euch bitte etwas an den Charakteren im Prolog):

Stärken (mindestens 3):

Schwächen ( mindestens 3):

Neutraler Charaktereigenschaften (z.B sensibel, kann positiv und negativ sein)*:

Mag:

Mag nicht:

Liebt:

Hasst:

Weitere Merkmale zum Charakter (z.B Frühaufsteher, ect.)*:

Hobbies:

Lebensmotte/Lebensphilosophie/Ideale/Moralvorstell ung*:

Ängste:

Träume:

Redensart / oft gesagt Sätze oder Wörter*:

Talente( musikalisch, künstlerisch veranlagt, etc, …):

**Familie & Beziehungen**

Mutter (Verhätnis, Alter, Aussehen, etc …):

Vater (siehe bei Mutter):

Geschwister (siehe bei Mutter):

In welchen Verhältnissen lebt die Familie (Arm, normal, reich, etc, …):

In einer Beziehung?:

**Einstellung gegenüber ...**

... Edward Cullen:  
... Alice Cullen:  
... Emmett Cullen:  
... Jasper Cullen:  
... Rosalie Cullen:  
... Bella Swan/Cullen:  
... Carlisle Cullen:  
... Esme Cullen:  
... Den Volturi:  
... Den Wölfen:  
... Mode:  
... Sex:  
... Autos:

**Sonstiges**

Schicksalsschläge; Sachen, die deinen OC prägten (bitte nicht übertreiben)*:

Wie reagiert dein Chara, als ihm klar wird, dass er in einem der Körper der Twilightcharaktere steckt?:

Was hält er davon? (sieht es als Chance, etwas Schlimmeres hätte nicht passieren können, etc, ...):

Mag er den Charakter, in dessen Körper er steckt?:

Mag er/sie das Buch Twilight?:  
Wenn ja, warum:  
Wenn nein, warum:

Was soll in der FF auf jeden Fall passieren?:

Was nicht?:

Hab ich was vergessen?:

Ich freue mich auf eure Charaktere! :D


End file.
